Part 12
''The Gang Attacks the Crushing Wave Temple'' 'Meeting Time.' After discovering the location of the temple last session, the gang recoup after dropping the two hostages at the base of the Resnants. They have one final mission to complete before finishing the night; have a meeting with Harbas and Telfor, generals of the Crushing Wave. Unfortunately Telfor was on of the hostages that the gang had taken a couple hours prior, so everyone moved in on high alert. '' ''After setting up an advantageous position, ''Jacelyn and Ethir waited out the start of the meeting. After being over an hour late, the gang decided that this meeting was not going ahead. Packing up and heading back to their place of rest everyone thought on what to do the next day and when to make a move on the temple. '''Early Morning Stroll.' After what seemed like a normal morning the gang decided to seek out transport for their sail into the Temple. Ethir made his way to a member of the Harpers, trying to find additional information and hopefully an easy way into the temple. He was unsuccessful and was redirected to the docks to rent a ship; a task Jacelyn was in the process of. Jacelyn and Drox headed to the docks to shop at Farlo’s Boat Mastery and Hire where they had met the owner Farlo before. Easily enough they secured transport for a reasonable price, grouped with Ethir and regrouped. Niran and Shaolar headed to the base of the Resnants, to check up on their hostages and hopefully pull more from the deal they had struck. When they arrived they were shocked to find the Resnants base was ransacked by the Crushing Wave. With everyone inside, including the hostages Telfor and his partner, it was clear that they were no longer hidden from the Crushing Wave and that they knew their base of operations location was now known. '' ''Around this time everyone from their separate locations saw a lot of guard movement, all heading north. After stopping one of the guards they were told "Waterdeep was under attack". The Attack on Waterdeep. The attack lead by the crushing wave had been split to three assaults. # The foot race on the barracks, 70 soldiers meant to hold off the main force of the waterdeep guards so the other to assault teams could make as much of an impact before retreat. # The ransack of the trade district. The cult had sent an Ice Giant and 20 other unique foot soldiers to create as much chaos and destroy the trade district. # The assault on the Watchful Order. Being reasonably unprotected and a key figure in the magic of Waterdeep, the cult sent 50 soldiers as well as a Marid The gang split, with Jacelyn using his new Griffon Figurine along side Ethir, they flew straight to the barracks worried for the safety of the head of the guards Jacelyn's father. Upon arrival the barracks seemed well defended, but too occupied to send soldiers to other regions. Jacelyn and Ethir seeing the barracks in good condition headed to the trade district to assure the saftey of George and Garfunkel. ''Niran'''' and Shaolar flew to the Watchful Order, worried for Lavandar and the safety of the people. There they saw the Marid and after collecting Lavandar and Drox, began battle with the Genie.'' [https://tablorsangels.wikia.com/wiki/Jacelyn_%22The_Swindler%22 Jacelyn]'' and Ethir arrived in the trade district and it was clear how undefended the trade district was. The Ice Giant was already 20m or so from Garfunkel's shop so they had no choice but to start combat with the Giant.'' ''Niran'', Shaolar, Drox and Lavandar had through careful sheilding from Lavandar and the aggressiveness you've come to expect from Drox, the Marid was defeated. After securing the road and assuring The Watchful Order was safe, everyone Niran, Shaolar and Drox followed where they had seen Jacelyn and Ethir fly in the direction of. The Ice Giant fight was going well, not much damage had been received but the giant was soaking Jacelyn and Ethir's damage with ease. With Niran, Shaolar and Drox the real battle had just begun. two raiding parties had surrounded the party on each side of the street and a water elemental was pushing through the back alley behind Garfunkel's store. But inspiration was at an all time high as George came crashing out of the back alley locked in combat with the Water Elemental. It was a long fight, with Drox nearly falling and Ethir almost wiped out by a sea hag, but victory did come and the gang was able to lick their wounds and prepare for another day. Another Day It was clear that they needed to wipe out the Crushing Wave soon, as they couldnt risk another attack like yesterdays. So the next day the gang went out to gather supplies and prepare for the counter-attack. Things started out rough as Shaolar felt the presence of Scrying magic being used on him. It was a powerful scry that Shaolar couldnt shake. He was forced to stay behind in the Watchful order where he was able to remain safe until Gar was defeated. The Temple of the Crushing Wave They got their boat from Farlo’s Boat Mastery and Hire and set off to the Temple and using the information they had learnt from Telfor's partner they were easily gained entrance into the temple. '' ''Fairly quickly and concisely they gang made it through the temple, defeating a sea hag holding the Twin Staff and arriving at the room Gar was in. '' [https://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Gar_Shatterkeel ''Gar]'' was alone, at an altar using it to power some kind of magic. The gang left little time for chatter and engaged in combat. The fight was well handled having Drox dive into his face immediately and keeping the back line out of harms way. The battle ended quickly with the gang defeating Gar and his pet.'' The gang were left with Gar's altar, what they pressumed had allowed Gar to be able to continually cast Scrying and spy on Shaolar. They decided to destroy it and Drox tried first wailing at it with his axe, but this power magic was holding back his strikes. Niran decided to try casting a high level Dispel Magic and found herself locked in a battle against the altar. The mental battle was unlike anything she had heard before, she heard a deep bellowing voice that she did not recognise, that claimed responsibility for all four cults and their actions and laughed at Niran's attempts and stating the altar is only a small fragment that he had left behind. Eventually Niran won, and was shown in quick succession many people Gar had been spying on. She saw Shaolar and hundreds of others including Nobles of Waterdeep, Crushing wave cultists and an alarming amount of Eternal Flame Cultists. The final person was who it seemed Gar had been watching the most. A red Tiefling woman, who was immediately aware of Niran's presence. As Niran pulled back everyone could see that the altar had been cracked and was left unusable. The gang decided to pack up and loot their way out of the temple, heading back home. Returning Home. [https://tablorsangels.wikia.com/wiki/Jacelyn_%22The_Swindler%22 Jacelyn]'' visited his father, whom he hadn't spoken to since he left for the mountain. His father was overwhelmed with happiness from his safe return. He stated how he understood the Guard lifestyle might not be for him and after hearing his accomplishments from clearing the Upper level of Mount Waterdeep and the destruction of the Cult of the Crushing wave, offered Jacelyn a job as an investigator instead. So as Jacelyn can still live within the city, earn good money and put his talents to good use. Jacelyn accepted the offer and went back to regroup.'' ''Niran'''' went to Lavandar and discussed what she found at the end of the Temple. She learnt of the true identity of the Elder Elemental Eye; that his name was Tharizdun, an ancient banished god currently imprisoned in the deep levels of The Abyss in which he made.'' After that the gang grouped up in a tavern and celebrated their victory. Time to Go and Time to Stay After seeing the vision of the Eternal Flame Cult within Neverwinter, the gang prepared themselves to hit the road once more but this time without one member of the group. ''[https://tablorsangels.wikia.com/wiki/Jacelyn_%22The_Swindler%22 ''Jacelyn]'' after taking up his fathers offer had decided to stay in Waterdeep.'' The gang said their farewells; stopping off to Garfunkel's store and Lavandar's study to have a final moment. They headed to the barracks to say goodbye to Jacelyn where he bestowed upon the group his All or Nothing coin as well as his Golden Nugget. After a share of goodbyes and an emotional music montage/slideshow the gang hopped upon their cart and headed for their next adventure. A New Friend Upon exiting the the city gates the gang ran into Daphyn Glen, a traveling druid with his pet sunflower. Also heading to Neverwinter he decided to jump aboard as well and enter the strange group of misfits that call themselves "TABLORS ANGELS"